Battle of tongues
by Mils
Summary: .. two of our Kanoha ninjas is enjoying a battle of tongues.. Who will win?


Battle of tongues

© Cami

- Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters, but I do own this story.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is that we see so much, but at the same time see nothing at all? They say love makes blind, that there's none so blind as they that won't see and that pride closes our eyes and ears to what we cannot accept. How is that?"

"About 'love makes blind' I have no answer because I fear to say something that I might be the only feel, but about those people that won't see, they are truly blind. Often it has something to do with fear or anxiety and they close their eyes to whatever chance they might have to take. Pride…"

"Pride must be the worst of them all. Pride might be one of the most unforgiving emotions that a human beholds. But does it make us blind or do we just choose not to see, and then blame it on our imaginary pride?"

"…"

"That's not a answer smartass."

"I should be able to answer that should I not. I believe it is a thing that you can't say has a certain standard. Some people are proud for the wrong reasons and choose not to see what does not fit in. but then again some people are just born and raised to be proud and therefore do what they are told. I believe that like temper you can also inherit pride..."

"Temper gets you in troubles. Pride keeps you there..."

"Well that isn't entirely true. _Your_ temper not only gets you in troubles, but it also keeps you there..."

He smirked.

"I could say the same about your pride kiddo, so don't get cocky..."

She smirked.

"Still I would not have your temper for anything in the world. I prefer my pride..."

"MY temper would also suffer deeply if you were to have it. Poor those whom were to cross your path..."

He pinched the outside of her thigh.

"It couldn't be worse than those who cross yours. I have seen some of them, and I know not all of them was in one piece..."

She jabbed him in the ribs.

"I just don't like it when things are not done properly," she defended herself.

"So I've noticed."

He tightened his hold around her waist for a couple of seconds. Then he let go only for her to lay her head on his upper torso. His chin resting on the back of her scull.

"You are not one bit better than me. Remember I have seen your opponents as well."

"Mine only have scratches and deep cuts. Your opponents on the other hand more often than not end up with bones dust instead of bones."

"Are you mocking my talent?"

She looked up at him with a accusing glare. A hand harshly entangled in his anbu shirt.

"No not at all. For some reason I have been taking a liking to having all my bones intact."

"Bastard."

She pouted.

"And yet you could not love me more than you do already."

Another jab in the ribs.

"What did I say about being cocky?"

"That it is what's drawn you to me?"

"No it's your wonderful humor..."

"I see. But I cannot seem to find the reason why I'm drawn to you..."

She pouted and wrinkled her nose as always when she faked thoughtfulness. One of his favorite looks on the kunoichi.

"Because you admire my beauty and strength?"

He kissed her platonic on the lips.

"Does that mean that I am right?"

"That was my way of saying 'no comments' … and of course to exploit the situation. "

"That I had no doubt about. But was it a good 'no comments' or?"

"No comments."

"Then I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Do that if you must…"

She sent him an evil glare.

"Have you heard that now not only Ino is pregnant, but also Tenten."

Even if he could not see her face he knew she was smiling at the thought of yet another child she could spoil and be favorite aunt to. He loved when she smiled, but she was never more fun than when she was mad. And he knew how to make her exactly that.

"Poor kid. Having Rock Lee as father is a destiny I would not wish for even my worst enemy."

She lifted her head from his chest and moved a little away from him, supporting her upper body on her elbows. Her eyebrows slightly raised in annoyance. He could almost feel her desire to smack him in the head. He smirked.

"Lee might not be the most sensible man, but he is kind and caring and he will give anything without any doubt to protect those he care about, and therefore this child could not have been given a better father - of course perhaps besides you at some point."

"If you help me we can know exactly how good a father I will make in about nine months."

Much to his disappointment she burst out laughing.

"We're.. not ..exactly… that… kind… of.. partners…" she was able to say between the laughter.

He tried to look insulted, but ended up reaching out grapping her arm. He pulled her so hard she lost her balance and practically ended on top of him.

"Perhaps we are and you just don't want to admit it.."

She had stopped laughing, but there was a cheerful smile on her lips and amusement in her eyes. His arm snaked around her waist, and pressed her against himself. Such a compromising position would have made any female blush, but of course not this Kanoha kunoichi. She patted his head, and tricked him to release his hold on her a little for her to slide down on the bed, still with one of his arms around her waist. A hand on her thigh.

"Now your just being nonsensical... Besides you haven't made a comeback to my argument. Are you giving up?"

"Not at all. I just got distracted…"

"Bull."

"Fine. Perhaps Lee won't be such a terrible father. Fortunately he changed after he started dating Tenten."

"A lot of people changed after pairing up. Naruto is not as loud and thoughtless as he used to be, Hinata does not stutter, Ino is not so much of an airhead as before and Shikamaru has become less laze… even if he couldn't have gotten anymore lazy than he was.."

"Well, now that Hinata is a mother she could not very well still be stuttering. That would not teach Daisuke much respect towards his mother."

"Then it's good that she and Naruto has both of us," she winked at him.

"Yeah both of us…."

"Have you ever noticed that we never see love come?"

"I guess it wouldn't be love if it knocked on the door first..."

"I still regret every chance I missed of protecting myself from being hurt..."

"But even the times you have been hurt have changed you into something so much stronger..."

"Maybe me being hurt had no real impact. After all I might could have ended up just as strong without having been hurt…"

"Still I do not think you would have been you. And that…" realizing what he was about to say he quickly stopped.

"And that…?"

"It's getting late. Maybe I should walk you home..."

"You're dodging…" she stated bluntly.

She pocked him in the chest and sent him a suspicious glare.

"I am _not _dodging."

Of course he was not stupid enough to think this would make her stop.

"Yes you are. What is it that you won't tell me?"

"Nothing. Come on..."

He let go of her and stood up from the bed. He then offered her his hand.

"You do know that people are lonely because they build walls instead of bridges?" she asked taking the offered hand.

"The strongest man in the world is he who stands most alone…"

He could not help but smile at the wrinkle of annoyance on her nose.

"Bullshit mister. Where did you hear that crap?"

He pulled her arm so she once again lost her balance and fell in against him. He smirked down at her when he caught her angry glare.

"Nowhere…."

"The real strong have no need to prove it to the phonies..."

"Touché."

She kissed his cheek with a innocent smile and walked towards the door.

"Come on Kiddo. You're walking me home..."

"You do know that you are the only one that has ever dared to call me Kiddo, right?" he asked.

Not that he minded. Not when it was her. She was special. He walked over to her. Smiling. She gripped his hand and pulled him outside.

"That's because I am special..."

-

-

The people in Kanoha had gotten use to seeing the prodigy and the Kanoha blossom walking on the streets , arms around each other. smiling. Laughing. Looking like a couple, but not being one. This behavior had been going on for a couple of years, so no one said anything anymore.

"If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there…"

"But you cannot go back to yesterday, because you were a different person then…"

"Still failure will never overtake me if my determination to succeed is strong enough…"

"True. After all you have made it this long," he said squeezing her side.

"If you will call your troubles experiences, and remember that every experience develops some latent force within you, you will grow vigorous and happy, however adverse your circumstances may seem to be…"

"But there will be a chance of you blindsiding yourself …"

"Some people think it's holding on that makes one strong - sometimes it is letting go. Even when blindsiding yourself…"

"You might fail…"

"Then I hope someone is there to help me up…"

"And if there is no one?"

"Like air I'll rise," she answered with a smile.

"If they trod you in the very dirt?"

"Like dust I'll rise…"

"From a past rooted in pain?"

"I will rise…"

"One should die proudly when it is no longer possible to live proudly…"

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly again. He smirked knowing he might just had won their little battle of tongues. But as every other time, she would not let him win that easy.

"No pride in life, no pride in death…"

"Death is nothing, but to live in defeat is like dying every day…"

"You won't be defeated before you loose your will to fight…"

They reached her apartment door and she opened it with her key.

"Response?"

"You're home.."

"You just don't want to admit that you have lost," she accused.

She smiled that smile she always wore around him.

"Of course I would admit it if I did lose, but I did not. I just cannot come up with an answer at this specific moment."

He smiled smugly.

"You lost Hyuuga. Just admit it."

He reached out and pushed a strand of brilliant pink hair behind her ear. Those emerald green eyes following his movement. Then meeting his white eyes with smugness evident in her every feature. There was no way in hell she would ever tell him that she loved those eyes. She could not help smile at his next comment.

"No way, I lost to a pink haired girl…"

"Yes way, you lost to a pink haired girl…"

"You never lose before you have given up…"

"Believing yourself you will never have to give up…"

"Sooner or later, those who win are those who think they can…"

"When you know what you want, and want it bad enough, you will find a way to get it…"

"And if I want you?"

She sighed playfully, thinking he was joking.

"Me? Me you can't have…"

"No shame in that. If I could have you I would have a reason to feel shame. Large forehead and all."

Like everybody else he knew that her forehead was a sore subject. But like everybody else also knew, the prodigy never let a chance to anger the kunoichi slip through his fingers.

"You're such a bastard, you know that!? Why don't you just go ahead to hell and I'll meet you there," she partly snapped.

"Anyone who angers you, conquers you…"

"Do you intent to conquer me Hyuuga? Well, you certainly have a long way to go…"

"I do not believe that to be the truth…"

She smiled smugly and kissed him superficial on the lips.

"That dear, is your right."

Then she opened the door and walked in. With a last look at the prodigy outside her door she closed it. Outside the Hyuuga was thinking. Just how the hell he could think that having a platonic relationship with Haruno Sakura would be easy.

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

A friend of mine read this and he asked me "Are you crazy? What is going on in that little head of yours?". Apperently he couldn't exactly follow my brainproces in this. My answer: "Sorry, but it can't be fun if it does not makes you wonder!!" And I am proud of this story.. thanks for reading it.

Please review!

Cami


End file.
